


Kiss him awake - Alternate

by Llixale



Series: True Love série [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale
Summary: When Bucky gets cursed accidentally during a party, only a kiss from someone in love with him can wake him up.Sam doesn't understand why some people might think HE can wake him up.





	Kiss him awake - Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of the Kiss him awake fic.

“Maybe you should be careful with that buddy” Sam says to Steve. He points the glass with the black and red liquid inside.  
  
“I don’t want to be careful tonight. I want to act like a fool, drink, dance, live!” Steve answers with his pink cheeks and a protective gesture toward his glass.  
No, Sam has no intention to try to take it away from him even if a near death experience and one of Thor’s out of space alcohol couldn’t possibly be a wise mix.  
He knows Steve needs to let off some steam and he seems good and happy.  
  
To distract him from the drink, however, Sam teases “I thought you couldn’t dance, old man”  
  
“Yeah? Watch this”  
  
Steve drinks half the glass I one gulp, puts it away, spreads his legs a bit then makes his knees touch and separate while doing the same with his arms.  
Just when Sam thinks his eyes are going to fall out of his head, Steve starts to body roll and, honest to Gods, he does it well. Except he does it while moving back and accidentally bumps into one of Thor’s friends, an alien looking like some sort of golem who turns with curiosity to look at Steve.  
Of course, Steve try to excuses himself and this is the point where Sam can’t hold it anymore and laugh wildly at him. The second hand embarrassment is strong with this one.  
It’s also when one of the Guardians, the jealous of Thor one, jumps in with his war cry “Dance Battle Bro”.  
  
Sam takes Steve’s glass, if he has to see these two white boys dance, he needs to drink a bit more.  
Not that far from Steve is Bucky, talking to Natasha. Quill’s intervention catches their attention and Bucky’s eyes lock with Sam’s for a second.

Sam takes a sip of the drink. It tastes like pineapple and maybe apple, he isn’t sure.  
One small taste is good enough he thinks. This things is made for people with superhuman physiology he can tell because he is sure that just inhaling the vapors may be enough to get him drunk.  
  
“Are you drinking to join the battle?” Bucky asks with a smile, suddenly in front of him.  
  
Immediately, Sam gets more attitude than before.“I don’t need to drink to dance”  
  
“You don’t need to drink to make a fool of yourself” Bucky corrects. Sam knows he thinks he’s funny.  
  
“From someone who did the nae nae in two thousand nineteen? The audacity”  
  
“Your niece wanted to teach me some moves Wilson, and she said I was good at it” Bucky answers defensively.  
  
Sam just looks at him from head to toe with a mocking grin. He is this close to make Bucky join the battle, he got him in the palm of his hand. He loudly takes another sip of the dark cocktail just because he knows it annoys Bucky. “Uh uh” he says.  
  
“This shit isn’t good for you”  
  
Sam is tempted to drink again but Bucky snatches the glass in his hand.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“I’ll bring you something else”  
  
Bucky walks away and Sam pouts a little before turning his attention back to Steve, Quill and the Golem-man who makes a circle before trying to throw his best moves in.  
There’s some “Oooh” and “HAa” and Steve as the same looks he has right before a battle.  
  
Natasha, who was near the danger zone, decides to move away and come to talk to Sam.  
“Steve seems to be having the time of his life”  
  
Sam nods, a honest smile on his face “I was thinking just the same”  
  
“It’s nice to see him let loose. Shouldn’t you be on the dance floor too? I know you have some nice moves. Better than them anyway”  
  
Sam looks at Quill do the robot and he just can’t.  
  
“Nah I’m good. Bucky is supposed to bring me a drink because that black and red stuff is seriously way too strong for me”  
  
Natasha nods “I tasted it and I’m already planning to steal a bottle of whatever this is but more than two gulps of it and even I would do questionable things” she says with a wink.  
  
“Maybe I should tell Bucky to bring more then”  
  
“Well, by the look of it, he isn’t coming back here anytime soon”  
  
By a move of her chin, she points toward one of the corner of the room, the closest to the bar and the restroom.  
  
Bucky is talking to a woman Sam can only describe as beautiful. Her hair shows different shades of brown, she is taller than Bucky with a skin a reddish brown.  
Her black lips move in a smile at something Bucky says. It isn’t all that surprising, he can be very charming when he wants to.  
  
Sam sees her place a hand on Bucky’s biceps and cheer with his glass. At least, the glass he thinks Bucky was supposed to bring him.  
  
“You okay?” Natasha asks.  
  
He nods but he can feel his jaw tighten itself. Bucky just disappeared only to flirt with someone? Awesome, totally awesome.  
Bucky can flirt with whoever he wants, but he could have brought him something to drink first.  
He doesn’t care.  
Sam sees him smile at the woman and turn his face toward him, he smiles again before looking at her.  
  
“I don’t care”  
  
“Nobody said you do” she answers and Sam curses internally. He doesn’t even know why he is getting mad. He already saw Bucky flirt before and it isn’t any different today.  
  
Except now Natasha will think something is up.  
  
“Well, I’m going to the restroom then, take my drink myself like a big boy, want something?”  
  
She looks at him with a pointed brow before shaking her head slowly.  
He goes to Steve first, patting his shoulder as he bounces on his feet on beat. The simple fact that he can move his body in rhythm is a miracle.  
  
Sam always wondered how someone with a head to body coordination that good could be that bad at dancing.  
  
He has to pass in front of Bucky and the woman to reach the restroom so he walks, head high and doesn’t acknowledge them.  
  
Hiding in the restroom isn’t his proudest moment but he can be in here for a few minutes just to clear his head.  
The outside sounds are almost entirely muffled so he just enjoys the calm and browse through his social media, forgetting himself a little by doing so.  
  
He isn’t sure how long he stayed in here but he had the time to look at two of the last music videos artists he likes released. He is washing his hands when someone open the door, by the sound of it, in a hurry.  
  
“Sam! It’s Bucky, he- You have to come” Steve is already running outside and Sam follows quickly. What the hell could have happened in only a few minutes of absence?  
  
In the room, there’s a circle and in the middle of it, Bucky laying on the ground. Next to him, the woman he was taking with, someone apparently preventing her from moving. Facing her, another woman who looked somewhat like her but with short hair. She’s restrained too by the Golem looking man.  
  
“Wow, using him as a shield? Really Shirley?” Short-haired woman accuses.  
  
“Who curse people in the middle of a birthday party you psycho?” The other woman spits, her hair and dress messier than when Sam left.  
  
“What’s going on?” He asks to Steve, fear creeping into his veins.  
  
“I’m not sure. That one just barged in and yelled. They started fighting then Bucky got hit. He isn’t waking up since"  
  
They both walk to where Bucky is, Natasha trying to choc him without any kind of success.  
Sam does a quick examination. The breathing is even, the eyes do react to light and the heart doesn’t seems stressed in any way.  
  
“He looks like he is sleeping” he announces a bit perplexed but relieved.  
  
“Duh, because he is” the woman who was flirting with him, Shirley, says. She turns to the other woman, trying to jump on her without success “that’s what she does, she curses people. She tried to put that thing on me”  
  
“Oh shut up Shir’. You deserved it after what you’ve done. Next time I won’t miss, watch out you stupid-”  
  
“HEY!” Steve almost shouts, shutting the two women suddenly as well as bringing all eyes on him “Whatever you did to my friend, undo it. Now”.  
  
The one who apparently cast the “curse” receives a pointed look by the other woman as well as a mocking grin. Her face starts to turn as red as ketchup.  
  
“It’s a sleeping curse, only a true love’s kiss can wake him up. It was meant for her, since no one loves her, she would had stayed cursed-“ she dramatically flip her hair “-FOREVAH”  
  
Sam isn’t sure he heard correctly so he turns to Steve and Natasha but both of them are looking at the sleeping man.  
  
With his Captain voice, Steve give his orders ”Okay, we’re taking him at the facility for a proper examination. Nat, can you call Strange for me? These two are coming with us too”

The way he looks at them makes them stop to protest as quickly as they started.

  
  
An hour and a half later they are back at the facility. The Doctor Cho is by Bucky’s side while Natasha and Steve interrogate the two women who appears to be sisters, witches, and used to be involved in a lot of problems.  
  
When Helen is done and Bucky is confirmed to be sleeping, Sam stays to keep an eye on him.  
  
“That’s what you get for flirting and not bringing me my drink back you stupid Popsicle” he mocks.  
He is annoyed but he still sights and rolls his eyes at himself “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m this salty. Don’t die Barnes. Not because I care, but because Steve would be sad. You know how he is when he's sad. I don't want Winter Soldier's drama part two"  
  
Twenty minutes later, Steve and Natasha are here too, sharing the information they gathered  
“Turns out, we really have no other ways besides having Bucky receive a kiss from someone in love with him” Natasha informs.  
  
“Okay, Okay-“ Steve nods, thinking about it “Well, I see him as my brother so I don’t think I can qualify but, uh-“ he doesn’t finish his sentence, blushing from his forehead to his neck.  
  
“We don’t need to look too far away don’t we?” Natasha asks with her eyes on Sam.  
  
“How would I know?” He answers automatically . He is a little confused by Natasha’s question. He doesn’t know anyone in love with Barnes.  
  
“I mean, you can do it, Sam” Steve proposes with all the sweetness he can put in his voice. It doesn’t really change Sam’s reaction.  
  
“What do you mean I can do it? She said someone in love with him, haven’t you heard?”  
Sam has a nervous chuckle, a confused frown wrinkle his forehead.  
  
Natasha decides to try a more direct approach “Stop being obtuse Wilson, kiss him already”  
  
“I agree with her-“ Steve starts “don’t look at me like that, you are sort of weird when it comes to Bucky. It makes sense that you just doesn’t know how to handle your feelings about him. We didn't want to say anything before but, this is important now”  
  
“Wow” Sam lets out in a breathe “Is this why no one else is here now? Because you both think I am in love with fucking Barnes of all people? Not beautiful godly Thor or stupidly funny and good father Scott or even badass and brave Okoye? No, you decided that I was in love with greasy hair, weird looking, no-ass Barnes?”  
  
Natasha rolls her eyes and sights loudly but it’s Steve who intervenes, all outraged ans ready to defends his other best friend reputation “No-ass? Now Sam, you know that’s a lie and the proof that you just try to throw anything to see what sticks. Bucky has a cute ass and I saw you look at it already more than once”  
  
“I check everybody’s ass! I’m a ass man! You know what? Fine! I’ll kiss your stupid friend”  
Sam turns suddenly, taking the only step necessary to be next to Bucky’s bed.  
He gives a quick look to his **ex-** friends, grimace, and now he has to follow on his bluff because he was sure one of them would actually stop him.  
“Fuck” he whispers before putting his lips on Bucky’s.  
  
For three seconds, nothing’s happens but then he feels a bit of pressure on his lips and it takes him two more seconds to understand that he his kissed back.  
He breaks the kiss quickly, grab the extra pillow next to the one under Bucky’s head and put it on Bucky’s face.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Bucky yells as he grabs the pillow to throw it away “DID YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ME?!”  
  
There’s a bit of silence from the choc everyone is experiencing in a different way. Steve is happy, Natasha delighted, Bucky angry and Sam-Sam is offended by what is happening.

He voices his frustration “Couldn’t you just stay asleep you asshole?”

“Bucky, you’re awake!” Steve says, coming closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Bucky looks a little around him, perplexed “Why wouldn’t I be? Why are we here?”  
  
“You were cursed with a sleeping spell” Steve explains “do you remember the party? The woman you were flirting with?”  
  
Bucky frowns “Flirting? I wasn’t- I did get hit by something, I remember trying to get the sisters to stop and I got hit by something. That doesn’t explain why this psycho tries to kill me” he finishes, turning to Sam who turns his head away.  
  
Well, trying to avoid the gaze of three people is kind of hard.  
  
“He wasn’t trying to kill you, he is the one who woke you. I think he probably wasn’t thinking it would work” Natasha offers with accuracy and maybe just a bit of sympathy.  
  
Sam wants to leave but his feet doesn’t move so he just stays here dumbly.  
  
Bucky then asks “Okay, what’s going on here? Because I know Wilson has a problem with me but to try to choke me in front of you two is still a bit much”  
  
Sam turns to Steve and Natasha to try to intimidate them enough to not say anything but of course, neither of them would do that. Natasha love’s drama way too much and Steve doesn’t like to hide things to Bucky anymore so he is totally fucked up.  
  
Now Steve and Natasha are looking at each other and he can practically hear them choosing who will do the honor to announce the news.  
But he can ruin their moment by talking first.  
  
“Actually, I am sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me Bucky” he tries with a sweet voice that alerts Bucky even more somehow. “I think I drunk too much of that cocktail and I don’t-“  
  
“You’re lying way too much Sam” Steve cuts annoyed.  
Natasha does an approving sounds.  
  
Sam rolls his eyes, cursing under his breath.  
  
“Okay, that fucking curse could only be lift by a kiss, that’s all”  
  
“What kind of kiss?” Bucky immediately wants to know, frowning.  
  
Sam’s face feels hot as he forces his mouth to form the words “T-Tr-True Love” he is quick however to try to escape this hellish situation “Well, you’re okay and we can forget all of this, now if you’ll excuse me-“ he says, trying to walk out of the room before Bucky calls him.  
  
“Sam. Let’s talk about this”  
  
“Do we really have to?” he initially asks before sighting again. They probably have to. Talking is good. He usually help people talk about their feelings so he can talk about his. This is the mature thing to do. Even if he wasn’t all that aware that he had these feelings until the kiss actually worked to begin with.  
Well, it isn’t extremely accurate, he knew he had some attraction and feelings toward Bucky, he just would never have called them **Love**.  
“Listen Bucky, I expect nothing from you. We save each other a lot. It’s just one more, even if it’s a little different than what happens usually”  
  
Sam sees Steve and Natasha walk out of the room and close the door behind them.  
He doesn’t think this is necessary, isn’t the conversation kind of over?  
  
Bucky is looking at him with such intensity it comes across as threatening if he didn’t knew better.  
  
He exhales “Let’s take the time to think about this and, you know-“  
  
Sam nods, he didn’t want to come to this. Thinking about everything Bucky Barnes could be to him, being rejected, dealing with it-  
He leaves silently and is surprised not to see Steve or Natasha here but relieved too.  
It shouldn’t bother him that much.  
Love.  
He can manage that. He can work with Bucky and just wait until he moves on. He would hardly be the first man he has unrequited feelings for.  
This isn’t different.

  
  
When he finally goes to sleep, he does so by repeating in his mind “Don’t think about him. Don’t think about Bucky”.

  
  
The first half of the next day leaves him without having to interact with any of his friends. He sees Bucky at the cafeteria around noon getting his plate as full as possible while Sam walks away with his own plate to choose were to sit.  
Near a window, the table isn’t empty but there’s no one in front of him directly.  
He starts to eat when Bucky sits in the vacant place.  
  
“Thank you, you know, for saving me”  
  
“Yeah, no prob’” he answers easily, lamenting in his mind about why Bucky choose to not only sit here but bring back that topic as well.  
  
They eat in silence for a few mouthful and just as Sam is about to finish and is already asking himself if he should wait for Bucky or not, the other man says “Can we see each other tonight? The sooner we clean the air between us, the better, right?”  
  
Sam agrees and Bucky proposes to come to Sam’s place.  
He almost wish that an urgent mission saves him from _The Conversation_ but he knows Bucky’s right.

  
Seven p.m. is here simultaneously too fast and too late.  
He has no idea how to dress or why he even thinks about what he should be wearing. He wasn’t giving a crap about what Barnes thought of him before so tonight shouldn’t be any different.  
  
This is how he ends with form fitting pants who ends just above the knee, a belt that looks more like a golden lasso than anything else and a white shirt.  
He looks at himself in the mirror and smiles before cringing hard.  
He adds a touch of cologne and goes back in front of the mirror. This is wrong, he got it all wrong. He did too much.  
  
He starts to look for others clothes, trying to unbutton his shirt when the doorbell rings.  
He swears, runs out of the bedroom, almost fall because of his slippers and finally opens the door.  
  
He tries to act casual in front of Bucky but when he follows the other men gaze, down his neck, then his partially exposed chest.  
  
_Shit, my shirt!_ He thinks before buttoning it back in a hurry.  
  
“I can come back later if you want” Bucky proposes, now looking at him directly.  
  
The bottom half of what Bucky’s wearing isn’t different to his usual style but he does have a black shirt and his hair is half in a ponytail half let loose.  
  
Sam bugs for a second “Yes, no, come. Inside. The apartments I mean”  
  
“Ok, this is why we have to talk, we can’t be that awkward” Bucky says while stepping in Sam’s place.  
  
Once the door closed and after a glass of red wine (“both are for me Barnes, go take your own drink”), they finally manage to sit on Sam’s couch.  
  
“Do you want to go first? Or I go first?” Sam asks.  
  
“Well, let’s do it already. Do you see yourself as in love with me?”  
  
Sam laughs “what the hell is that question?”  
  
“You said you didn’t knew you were in love so is this something your comfortable with?”   
  
Sam frowns. “It was surprising to me but it is what it is” he answers but regret the way he phrased it.  
  
“It is what is it? That’s your answer?”  
  
“I mean, I don’t know what to tell you. I- notice you, a lot. I think I just haven’t thought of it that way before but it’s not that shocking, you ain’t perfect and quite annoying sometimes but you’re also kind, brave, smart, a hero and good looking. Which is why that woman was flirting with you in the first place. About that, it’s funny that if you had left my drink alone or bring one back to me like you said you were going to, you wouldn’t have been cursed”  
Sam is serving way too much attitude and Bucky eyes are two slits.  
He readjusts his position before answering.  
  
“For someone who doesn’t know what to say you sure have some things to air. Let me start by saying that I wasn’t flirting with her, she was just really pushy. Besides, if I hadn’t been cursed, how would I have know that you were in love with me?” He finishes with his best smile.  
  
“Does it change something for you to know that?”  
  
Bucky doesn’t miss a beat to say “Kiss me Wilson”  
  
“W-What?”  
  
“You heard me. Kiss me Wilson”  
  
Sam is trying to see if Bucky is joking. Why does he wants to be kissed all of a sudden? Should he do it? Is this a trap?  
  
“If I have to do everything in this relationship I’m out” Bucky comments, sensing the hesitation in Sam.  
  
Sam decides to stop thinking and do what he wanted to do for a long time, which is grab Bucky to bring him in his lap, one hand on his tight, the other making it’s way from his chest to his neck and finally his cheek.  
With a soft pressure to make Bucky come closer, their lips met in the middle.  
  
The first kiss is chaste, the second sensual, the third is a declaration of something.  
  
Bucky is the one to break the kiss, breathing in Sam’s neck, which he didn’t knew he liked.  
  
“Not that bad Wilson. You think you can say what you want for once, now?”  
  
Sam scowls “I want you. You already know that”  
  
“No, I know you love me but you never said that you wanted something from me”  
  
Ho he thinks he is so clever right now, Sam kisses him again, sucking on his bottom lips just enough to make him understand “Date me”  
  
Bucky kisses him again, Sam can feel his smile in it.  
  
When Bucky looks at him he feels so proud of himself “You don’t know how long I was waiting for that sweetheart. This is your last chance to take it back”  
  
“Nah, you’re mine now”  
  
Sam sees something shine in Bucky’s eyes. He may had doubted his own feelings but the way Bucky looks at him makes him absolutely certain that he isn’t the only one who caught some feelings.


End file.
